


Without a Paddle

by clslovegood47



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I just want them to be happy, Identity Reveal, Tooth Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, lucky charm zine, two dorks in love, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: When Marinette and Adrien get stranded in the middle of a lake, they must find their way back to shore.  Along the way, they make several surprising discoveries that may just turn their disaster of a day into a happily ever after.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 301





	Without a Paddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> This is the fic I wrote for the Lucky Charm Zine. You can read it for free on Tumblr today!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Read the Lucky Charm Zine for free on Tumblr by clicking[ here](https://luckycharmzine.tumblr.com/post/629466527708708864/the-zine-is-here-after-months-of-hard-work-from).**

“This can’t be happening.” Marinette leaned over the side of the boat and watched as bubbles rose to the surface. “Please tell me that I did not just drop our only way back to shore into the lake.”

“You mean there isn’t a second oar somewhere on this boat?” Adrien looked around before settling himself back onto his bench. “Who designed this thing? My dad?”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz!" Marinette put her face in her hands and tried not to cry. "I can’t do anything right.”

Adrien shot her a sympathetic look. “Accidents happen, and I’m sure that the second the class realizes we’re missing, the bus will come back for us.”

“But that could take hours! Everyone was half asleep when they got onto the bus, and they're not going to realize that we’re missing until they get back to the school.”

“If only our phones had service in the middle of the lake. That would solve all of our problems.”

“This is a _disaster_.” Marinette sat down on her bench and groaned. "At least no one was Akumatized this time.”

“Yeah, our class definitely has a bad track record with Akumas showing up on field trips.” Adrien rested his elbows on his knees, propped his chin on his hands, and sighed. “If only Ladybug were here. She’d know what to do.”

“Ladybug?” Marinette’s heart fluttered at his praise for her alter-ego. “Y-you really sink though? I mean...think so?”

“Of course!” A soft yet longing expression washed over his features. “Even when she doesn’t know what to do right away, she manages to figure it out in the end. Something like this would be a no brainer for her.”

“You’re right!” Marinette shook away her insecurities and began scanning her surroundings.

After putting herself in the battle-ready state of mind that was usually reserved for when she was transformed, she got on her knees and began searching the bottom of the boat for any loose articles that she may have missed during their initial sweep of the boat.

Adrien plopped onto the floor next to her and leaned in. “What are you doing?”

Normally, having her crush inches away from her face would have rendered Marinette an incoherent blushing mess, but she knew that she needed to focus. “I’m going to get us out of this situation if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Duh! Why didn’t I realize it sooner? I’m with our everyday Ladybug!” He put his hand on her shoulder. “You’ll figure this out! What’s the plan?”

Feeling her confidence soar, she tapped her chin and scrunched her mouth. “Hmmm...I’m not sure yet, but I’ll let you know when I have one. If only I could find something that’s not attached to this boat.”

“You totally sound like Ladybug right now.” The excitement in his voice was palpable. “All of her plans are kind of crazy, but they’re brilliant at the same time. Once, she got a pipe as a lucky charm, and she defeated the Akuma by tying it around m...uh...Chat’s ankle and making him say Cataclysm backwards.”

“That sounds pretty cool!” Thinking back to the harrowing fight with Backwarder, Marinette ran her hand along the wooden planks under the seats. “I’m guessing you’re one of those people who likes to watch all the stuff Alya puts on the Ladyblog?”

Adrien got back onto his bench. “Alya’s videos are great, don’t get me wrong, but they don’t tell Ladybug’s whole story.”

“Her story?” Marinette stopped her search and sat up. “Oh, no. Please don’t tell me you’re going to all those Akuma battles and following her around. Because if you are, that’s super dangerous, and you could get really hurt. I already have one friend who does that, and I’m constantly afraid that something is going to happen to her.”

“I’d be lying if I said that I haven’t gotten caught in the middle of a few fights, but it’s okay because I trust her with my life. She’s never let me down.” Unsure of whether the dusting of pink on his cheeks was merely the result of the fiery sunset’s glow or due to unspoken feelings begging to be revealed, Marinette found herself enraptured by Adrien’s words. “Even when she has doubts, Ladybug manages to overcome them and do what she needs to do.”

The adoration behind his sentiments was threatening to melt her on the spot, but at the same time, a nagging sense of familiarity tugged at a repressed thought that was buried deep inside her mind. “Wait, are you telling me that you know Ladybug? Like, personally?”

“It’s hard to explain, but I can tell you that she’s beautiful, brave, and kind. Paris doesn’t deserve a hero like her.” He hung his head and dropped his voice to a whisper. “I don’t deserve her.”

From what she could tell, he believed he was telling the truth, and deep inside, she knew he was telling the truth, as well. Marinette tried to dismiss the notion by using reason and logic, chalking it up to her elation in hearing Adrien gush over her alter-ego, but something deep within the recesses of her heart told her that there was more beneath the surface of his declaration.

While she continued to reconcile the battle between her heart and her mind, Adrien’s forlorn expression mirrored that of one she’d seen countless times on her partner’s masked face. “You’re in love with Ladybug.”

Adrien’s head snapped up and panic filled his eyes. “No! Yes! I mean, is it that obvious?”

“Well, I have this friend who’s in love with Ladybug, and the way you’re talking about her right now…” Her voice trailed off as visions of another green-eyed blond continued to dance in her head.

She was no longer in the boat. She was standing on a rooftop, a cold breeze caressing the loose tendrils that hung on the sides of her face. She was holding a red rose, the air around her filled with the subtle aroma of freshly extinguished candles. She was failing to calm the unrelenting heartbeat that thudded against her chest. She was trying her best to not fall in love with another boy.

“Marinette?” Adrien waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

The low-hanging sun cast a radiant halo around his head as if nature itself were giving her the answer to the burning mystery swirling around her mind.

“How did you fall in love with her?” Her voice became so soft that she barely heard her own question.

“It just kind of happened, but she’s not interested in me. That’s okay, though. She’s my friend, or at least I hope she meant that when she said it.” Marinette’s focus snapped to Adrien’s hands as he fiddled with the ring on his finger.

“Your friend?”

“More like my best friend if we’re being honest. My favorite moments are when I'm with my lady, and I would give up everything just to spend time with her.”

Adrien’s words reverberated in her ears.

_My lady_.

He’d just called Ladybug _his_ lady.

“Oh.” The fog dispersed, freeing the truth. “It is you.”

“What about me?” Adrien visibly swallowed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

She could barely contain the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Come on, kitty, I think it’s time for us to get to shore and call our friends. Then you and I can have a long talk while we wait for the bus to come back.”

Several emotions played out on Adrien’s face before he smirked and crossed his arms. “I’m guessing that means you came up with a plan, my lady.”

“Something like that.” Marinette tapped Adrien’s nose with the tip of her finger. “You ready?”

“Always.”

***

Alya began unbuckling her seatbelt before the bus came to a halt. When the bus driver opened the doors, she sprinted across the parking lot and into the park. She didn’t stop running until she reached the boat rental shack on the lakeshore.

Not seeing any boats on the lake or people on the beach, Alya began to fear the worst. Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled out her phone, opened her contacts, and called Marinette.

A faint ringing wafted through the breeze, and Alya set off to follow the sound. She dialed Marinette’s number again and listened until she found a heap of blankets on a lawn chair and her best friend fast asleep in Adrien’s arms.

Not wanting to wake either of them up, Alya stifled a squeal and snapped a picture.

She couldn’t wait for the ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
